The Flow Cytometry and Immune Monitoring Shared Resource is a partnership of USC Norris and the Eli and Edythe Broad Center for Regenerative Medicine and Stem Cell Research at USC. This facility provides access to state-of-the-art equipment, including a recently acquired MoFlow Astrios cell sorter, as well as high quality scientific faculty leadership and technical staff. Reflecting the quality of the consultations, services and support provided, usage has continued to grow since the Core opened in the year just prior to the last submission. During the project period, the Core has added a full complement of immune monitoring capabilities, which enables USC Norris to support the growing number of members requiring such services. As a result of these changes, the facility has been appropriately renamed the Flow Cytometry and Immune Monitoring Core. In the fiscal year (2013-2014), there were 93 users, of which 68 were USC Norris members (53 with peer-reviewed funding). Continued growth is expected during the next project period based on the strategic research priorities of the USC Norris and evolving interests of its members.